Rose
by SunghyoJoY
Summary: 'Sekarang aku tamu untukmu Lee Sungmin! Layani aku dengan sebaik mungkin' /'Sungmin-ah, maafkan aku.' / "Aku itu kotor. Mungkin sangat kotor dan tak pantas untuk pria sebaik dirimu.'/ , 'Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk membersihkanmu.' / cHAP 2 END/ GS/ 2shoot/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rose**

**.**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**and other **

**.**

**Man Sunghyo**

**.**

**romance, hurt **

**.**

**Chapter : 1/2**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin have each other and they belong to God. This Fanfic is mine_Man Sunghyo. And NO COPAS**

**Gs, OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

**.**

**Rated : Mature (M)**

**.**

**Hope You like this fanfic and thanks for read**

**.**

**NO BASHING - NO SIDERS**

**PLEASE n_n**

**Happy Reading...**

**_'Cintaku seperti mawar merah, memang itu cantik, tapi duri tajamku akan menyakitimu. Cintaku seperti mawar merah. Aku mungkin harum Tapi semakin kau dekat, semakin aku akan menyakitimu, karena itu kumohon...Jangan datang dan cintai aku, karena kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun dari orang sepertiku selain luka dan penyesalan.'_**

**Sungmin Pov**

Aku terbaring di atas tempat tidur, hanya bisa menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar. Ku lihat pria di sebelahku sudah tertidur begitu pulas karena kegiatan kami beberapa waktu lalu. Menarik selimut dan membalutkannya pada tubuh polosku. Mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi, sekedar untuk membersihkan diri dari cairan lengket yang memenuhi tubuhku.

Baiklah, biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu. Namaku Lee Sungmin. Seorang yang bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu dan... Hah~ itu terlalu bertele-tele! Baiklah! Katakan saja, aku seorang pelacur_yeah, kau tahu pelacur bukan? Seseorang yang menjajakan tubuhnya hanya untuk uang? Dan aku adalah salah satu dari ratusan orang yang melakukan pekerjaan hina itu. Bukan kemauanku menjalani hidup seperti ini, hanya saja...takdir baik tak berpihak padaku. Ya, itulah anggapanku terhadap hidup. Takdir_yeah, kenapa harus ada hal itu dalam kehidupan? Bukankah Tuhan itu ada? Tapi kenapa Dia terus membiarkan aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan seperti ini?

Aku terkekeh, mengejek diriku sendiri. Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu lagi? Sekarang bukan tentang Tuhan atau apapun, tapi ini tentang aku! Aku yang bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang. Yeah, demi benda sialan bernama uang itu, harga diriku lenyap begitu saja. Saking berharganya benda itu, hingga aku membiarkan seluruh hidupku hancur, terus terperosok dalam lembah dalam yang mungkin...sulit untuk kembali.

Hah~begini lagi! Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa sih? Ini bukan waktunya lagi untuk menyesali tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Sekarang itu waktunya mandi_membersihkan diri, dan setelah itu pekerjaanku selesai. Aku bisa pulang dan beristirahat.

Memutar kran shower, tak lama air hangat mulai mengucur, membasahi tubuhku. Memejamkan mata, untuk meresapi efek kesegaran yang diberikan air padaku. Hanya bisa berharap, semoga hari esok...semuanya lebih baik.

**Normal Pov **

''Ini bayaranmu, nona Lee.'' pria itu tersenyum puas, dan tangannya memegang amplop tebal yang terulur pada Sungmin, ''Kau benar-benar memuaskan malam ini.''

''Itu sudah tugasku, tuan.'' ujar Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia menerima amplop dari pria itu, ''Terimakasih untuk uangnya, aku pamit dulu.'' Sungmin meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

''Bisakah kau memberikan aku kecupan selamat tinggal, sayang?''

Langkah Sungmin terhenti seketika. Jujur, ia tak suka mendengar permintaan dari pria yang baru saja menidurinya itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah tuntutan pekerjaan.

Dengan berat hati, Sungmin kembali membalikan badannya. ''Tentu, tuan. Kecupan selamat tinggal, dariku untukmu.'' bibirnya menyungging senyum. Perlahan, kembali mendekat ke arah pria itu, dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas pria itu. Berniat hanya sebuah kecupan, namun pria itu meminta lebih dengan menekan tengkuk Sungmin, dan kembali melumat bibir merah pulmnya.

Sungmin memberontak, dengan keras ia memukul dada pria itu, mencoba melepaskan diri darinya. Sungmin tak mau bermain-main lagi dengan pria ini, bukankah ia sudah mendapat jatahnya tadi?

''Maafkan aku, tuan. Tapi tugasku sudah selesai, dan anda tak bisa memakaiku lagi.'' ucap Sungmin tegas. Wanita berparas manis itu nampak mendelik kesal pada pria di hadapannya, namun mencoba untuk bersikap seprofesional mungkin. Dan sekali lagi, ini demi pekerjaannya.

''Ah, maaf. Aku tak sengaja melakukannya.'' pria itu terkekeh pelan, ''Kau selalu menggoda, nona Lee. Dan itu membuatku ingin bermain lagi dan lagi bersamamu.''

Sungmin tak menggubris ucapan pria itu. Dengan perasaan kesal, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

''Dasar, pria sialan!'' umpat Sungmin pelan. Ia melirik pintu di belakang tubuhnya sebal, lalu menarik nafas dalam_berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Tak lama, ia kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor bar tempatnya bekerja.

Namun, raut wajah Sungmin berubah ketika melihat seorang pria berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini, ''Dia datang lagi.'' lirihnya.

Perlahan, langkah Sungmin semakin melambat dan berhenti tepat di depan pria itu. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Sungmin akui, pria di hadapannya benar-benar mampu menghipnotisnya untuk tak mengalihkan sedikitpun tatapannya pada objek lain. Rasanya...terlalu disayangkan untuk tak menatap pada sorot mata yang selalu memberikannya ketenangan itu.

''Aku menunggumu, Sungmin.'' ucapnya pelan. Tak lupa melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis pada Sungmin, yang membuat gadis itu dengan spontan ikut melakukan hal yang sama_tersenyum membalas pria itu.

''Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Kyu.''

Kyu_atau Cho Kyuhyun itu menggeleng pelan, dan lagi, melempar sebuah senyuman pada Sungmin, ''Aniya, gwaenchana. Lagipula aku baru berdiri sebentar di sini, dan kau sudah datang.''

Sungmin mengangkat kedua halisnya, ''Benarkah? Seberapa sebentarnya kau menunggu hmm?''

Kyuhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, ''Ehm, sekitar dua jam yang lalu.''

Bola mata Sungmin membulat, ''Dua jam yang lalu? Dan kau bilang itu sebentar?'' ia menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

''Mungkin karena menunggumu, waktu yang kulalui terasa lebih singkat.'' ujarnya. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin, dan menautkan kedua jemari mereka dalam sebuah tautan hangat, ''Aku ingin makan bersama denganmu, Sungmin. Karena itu aku menunggumu.''

Sungmin hanya bisa diam saat Kyuhyun membawanya pergi. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa begitu tenang ketika tangannya digenggam erat seperti ini. Rasanya seperti angin berhembus pelan, membelai lembut keseluruhan tubuhnya_terasa begitu damai.

Perlahan bibir merah Sungmin tersenyum kecil, dan ikut menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun. 'Setidaknya..takdir masih memperbolehkan aku untuk mengenal orang sebaik dirimu, Kyu.'

Kyuhyun hanya diam, dengan dagu yang ditopang oleh punggung tangannya_terus menatap lekat pada Sungmin. Makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya tak dihiraukan pria tampan itu sedikitpun, ia masih ingin menatapi gadis manis yang tengah menyantap makanannya dengan lahap saat ini. Saking asyiknya, hingga ia sendiri tak menyadari jika senyuman beberapa kali nampak hadir di bibir merahnya.

Lee Sungmin, gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa minggu ke belakang itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Wajahnya, sifatnya, cara bicaranya...Kyuhyun menyukai semua yang ada padanya. Bukan Kyuhyun tak mengetahui Sungmin yang bekerja sebagai wanita malam. Tentu saja, pria tampan itu mengetahui hal tersebut. Satu hal yang membuatnya mampu melupakan hal-hal buruk yang melekat pada Sungmin adalah keindahan yang terpancar dari gadis cantik itu.

Katakan ia gila. Katakan jika Kyuhyun kelewat sinting jika ia bilang menyukai wanita semacam Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah terlampau jauh jatuh dalam pesona seorang Lee Sungmin, hingga membuat ia tak memperdulikan hal itu. Anggapan yang tepat untuk semua ini mungkin...Cinta itu tak pernah memandang apapun_yeah, cinta memang buta. Bahkan hal bodoh itu terjadi pada orang semacam Kyuhyun.

''Aku tahu aku cantik, karena itu berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Kyu.'' ujar Sungmin, dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh saat mendengarnya.

''Hmm, kau memang cantik, Min. Dan aku menyukaimu.''

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, dan lagi melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. 'Aku menyukaimu' , ucapan yang amat sering Kyuhyun katakan padanya. Namun ia tak pernah berharap lebih, seperti Kyuhyun memang benar-benar menyukai gadis sepertinya. Sungmin hanya mengartikan kata 'suka' itu dalam pandangan lain. Ya, Sungmin tahu siapa dirinya. Ia bukan wanita yang pantas bila disandingkan dengan pemuda semacam Kyuhyun. Sekiranya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan menghela nafasnya panjang, ''Menurutmu, apakah baik jika terlalu lama berada dalam hubungan yang tidak jelas, Min?'' tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengangkat kedua halisnya, ''Maksudmu? Kau yang berada dalam hubungan itu?'' Sungmin balas bertanya, ''Hubungan seperti apa? Dengan siapa?''

Kyuhyun nampak terdiam. Ia menatap Sungmin tajam, namun masih terpancar ribuan kelembutan dari sorot mata itu. ''Hubungan semacam ini.''

Mata Sungmin membulat tak percaya, ketika Kyuhyun mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan. Ya, Kyuhyun menciumnya. Ciuman itu terasa benar-benar lembut..dan tak menuntut sesuatu apapun. Hanya sebuah pagutan hangat yang membuat Sungmin terbuai, kemudian memejamkan matanya, lalu...ikut membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Awalnya, kedua bibir itu saling memagut, seakan menyalurkan rasa yang dalam terhadap keduanya. Sampai akhirnya, Sungmin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun. Membuat mata mereka kembali bertemu, dan saling menatap dalam satu dengan yang lainnya.

''Hubungan seperti ini, dan itu dengan dirimu, Min.'' Kyuhyun melayangkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Sungmin, ''Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu...Lee Sungmin.'' bisiknya lembut.

Hati Sungmin berdersir hangat. Sesuatu yang besar seakan meledak di sana, memintanya untuk balas mengatakan pada Kyuhyun, bahwa ia juga merasakan hal itu. Namun...tak bisa. Sungmin tak bisa melakukan hal itu. Sungmin merasa, Kyuhyun_orang itu terlalu baik untuk wanita hina sepertinya.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya, dan berhasil membuat kontak kedua mata itu terlepas, ''Maaf, aku tak bisa, Kyu.''

''Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa, Min? Menerima perasanku, apa itu sulit untukmu?'' tanya Kyuhyun, ''Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintai_''

''Jangan mengucapkan kata itu lagi, Kyu! Jangan bersikap seperti ini!'' teriak Sungmin. Cairan bening nampak turun tetes demi tetes dari kelopak mata nan indah miliknya, berhasil membuat pipi Sungmin basah. ''Kumohon...jangan terlalu percaya padaku! Kau belum sepenuhnya mengenal aku!''

''S-sungmin..'' lidah Kyuhyun kelu. Ia terus menatap Sungmin yang terisak di hadapannya. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin, dan hendak mendekap wanita itu, namun...

''Dan aku tak mau kau memelukku.'' lirih Sungmin. Terdengar ia menghela nafasnya begitu dalam, mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya untuk tak menangis lebih hebat. Tak lama, ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan melempar sebuah senyum_terlihat amat sangat miris, ''Kita_sebaiknya jangan bertemu lagi. Kau lebih baik pergi, dan jangan mengharapkan apa-apa dariku.'' Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu berkata, ''Pergi dan menjauhlah dari kehidupanku.''

**DEG**

Ucapan Sungmin, terasa seperti ribuan volt listrik yang menyentak diri Kyuhyun begitu hebat. Benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin berbicara seperti itu?

''Aniya, kau tak bisa memintaku untuk melakukan hal itu. Sudah kukatakan jika AKU MENCINTAIMU, LEE SUNGMIN! AKU MENCINTAIMU!''

''Cinta kau bilang?'' Sungmin tersenyum sinis, ''Kau bilang kau mencintaiku?''

''Huh?''

''Cinta hanya cara terbaik untuk sebuah obsesi! Tak ada cinta yang nyata di dunia ini Cho Kyuhyun!''

Kyuhyun terdiam, hanya bisa mematung mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Sungmin. Benarkah perkataan Sungmin itu? Cinta..benarkah cinta itu tak nyata?

Sungmin mengusap air matanya kasar, dan beranjak mengambil tasnya di atas meja, ''Aku pergi dulu. Dan jangan menemuiku lagi.'' membalikkan badannya, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kosong di sana.

Lagi, Sungmin menangis seorang diri, merasakan kepedihan yang amat dalam. Hatinya menjerit sakit, melakukan hal semacam ini pada Kyuhyun, benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti dalam keadaan sekarat. Namun Sungmin tak bisa. Kyuhyun tak akan mendapatkan apapun selain luka dan penyesalan, jika menjalin hubungan dengan wanita sepertinya.

''Selamat tinggal, Kyu. Maaf melakukan ini padamu..aku hanya tak ingin kau menjadi terluka, karena wanita kotor sepertiku.''

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku masih berdiri mematung, menatapi punggung Sungmin yang terus berjalan menjauh dariku. Perlahan, mataku terasa memanas, dan tak lama tetesan air mata turun, seperti lelehan cairan panas magma yang mengalir dari dalam perut bumi.

Hatiku sakit_benar-benar terasa amat perih saat ini. Kenapa dia melakukan hal ini terhadapku? Demi Tuhan! Ini sangat menyakitkan! Hanya memintanya untuk membalas cintaku, apa itu hal yang sulit untuknya?

_''Cinta hanya cara terbaik untuk sebuah obsesi! Tak ada cinta yang nyata di dunia ini Cho Kyuhyun!'' _

Kata-katanya kembali terngiang di pendengaranku, membuat tangisku semakin pecah ketika mengingat akan hal itu. Apa yang membuatmu bisa berkata seperti ini, Sungmin? Apa karena kau bukan wanita yang baik seperti yang lain, hingga kau beranggapan seperti itu akan kehidupan?

Shit! Siapa yang peduli akan hal bodoh yang satu itu? Aku hanya mencintaimu, apa perlu memperhatikan setiap keburukan yang ada pada dirimu? Aku tak membutuhkan hal itu!

Mengusap air mataku pelan, dan menghirup nafas dalam_mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Baiklah, Sungmin. Jika itu persepsimu tentang cinta, aku akan mengubahnya.

''Kau wanita yang kucintai, Min...hanya kau. Dan aku harap, kau juga bisa mencintaiku.''

**Normal Pov**

Waktu terus berlalu, dan ini sudah memasuki bulan kedua Sungmin tak lagi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Semenjak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu, membuat keduanya tak berkomunikasi dan kehilangan kontak apapun. Dan jujur, perasaan Sungmin terasa hampa saat ini.

Orang yang selalu datang menjadi obat penenangnya kini tak ada lagi. Orang yang selalu hadir memberikannya kehangatan, tak ada lagi. Dan orang yang berharga di hatinya...tak mungkin akan datang lagi. Memeluknya, memberikan ketenangan padanya, meski hanya lewat tatapan yang amat teduh_semuanya tak ada lagi.

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam, berharap mendapat ketenangan baru dengan tarikan nafas itu. Namun itu berbeda, ketenangan yang ia dapat, tak sebanding dengan ketenangan yang selalu Kyuhyun berikan padanya. Ia mengalihkan matanya, dan mendapati satu gelas vodca di samping mejanya. Tanpa basa-basi ia meneguk cairan mirip wine itu, berharap dapat mengalihkan pikirannya tentang Kyuhyun saat ini.

''Hah~'' dia mendesah pelan. Sedikit tenang dengan vodca yang baru saja diteguknya. Matanya kembali mengedar, mengamati keadaan bar_tempatnya bekerja yang kini penuh dengan puluhan pasangan yang dengan asyiknya bercumbu tanpa memperhatikan tempat dimana mereka melakukannya. Yeah, mereka dikuasi nafsu. Dan hanya melepaskan hasrat yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini.

Sungmin berdecak, dan menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan malas. Ia sedang kosong saat ini, belum ada seorang pun yang meminta ia temani malam ini.

''Sungmin ssi, ada seseorang yang mencarimu. Dia bilang dia menunggumu di sebelah counter minuman lantai satu.''

Kepala Sungmin menoleh, dan mengangguk kecil mendengar perkataan salah satu rekan kerjanya. Dengan malas, ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud temannya itu.

Tak lama, ia mendapati seorang pria yang berdiri membelakanginya. Pria itu nampak asyik memperhatikan beberapa orang yang berdansa dengan liar di hadapannya.

Sungmin mendengus, 'Kelihatannya ia pertama kali datang ke tempat seperti ini? Sampai seperti itunya ia melihat orang berdansa.' pikirnya.

''Permisi, tuan. Kudengar anda mencariku?''

''Ya, aku memang mencarimu.'' pria itu menoleh, ''Lama tak bertemu, Lee Sungmin.''

Iris mata Sungmin membulat ketika melihat siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya. Pria itu_Cho Kyuhyun, tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

''Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kyu?''

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ''Tentu saja, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.'' ia mendekatkan jaraknya pada Sungmin. Melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sungmin, dan berbisik, ''Aku merindukanmu.''

Sungmin menjauhkan jaraknya dari Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang terasa bergemuruh saat ini. Jujur saja, hatinya amat sangat senang akhirnya dapat melihat pria itu lagi. Namun tetap saja, ia tak bisa. Kyuhyun terlalu baik untuk wanita sepertinya.

''Kenapa? Kenapa kau menjauh dariku?'' tanya Kyuhyun. ''Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk tak bertemu lagi denganmu, padahal kau sendiri juga tak bisa tanpaku.''

Lagi, Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Sungmin, dan memeluk erat tubuh gadis itu, ''Aku merindukanmu. Sangat.'' lirihnya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya_terlihat begitu menikmati pelukan Kyuhyun padanya saat ini. Tapi ini tak boleh terjadi! Otaknya terus memberontak, memintanya untuk tak larut dalam hangatnya dekapan pria itu.

Dengan enggan, Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun, dan melemparkan tatapan dingin pada pria itu. ''Aku tak punya waktu untuk hal seperti ini, Kyu. Aku harus bekerja. Banyak yang menunggu untuk kulayani malam ini.''

Rahang Kyuhyun seketika mengeras. Hatinya panas, mendengar kata 'melayani' yang baru saja diucapkan Sungmin. Bukankah itu memang pekerjaan Sungmin? Kenapa ia merasa tidak terima?

''Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus melayaniku!'' Kyuhyun meraih lengan Sungmin, dan mencengkramnya erat, ''Aku yang akan menyewamu malam ini.'' ucapnya, kemudian menarik Sungmin kasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hai, ini ff Rated M pertamaku

Gmna nih? agak membosankan ya? hihihixD

ini 2soot lo

jadi kalo ada yg mnta lanjut, aku bakal update chap 1 lg nya

jadi RnR yaaaa ...

SIGN

MAN SUNGHYO


	2. Chapter 2

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rose**

**.**

**Cast : KyuMin**

**and other **

**.**

**Man Sunghyo**

**.**

**romance, hurt **

**.**

**Chapter : 2/2**

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin have each other and they belong to God. This Fanfic is mine_Man Sunghyo. And NO COPAS**

**Gs, OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

**.**

**Rated : Mature (M)**

**.**

**Hope You like this fanfic and thanks for read**

**.**

**NO BASHING - NO SIDERS**

**PLEASE n_n**

**Chapter 2**

**Normal Pov**

**Blugh**

Suara itu terdengar begitu jelas, ketika Kyuhyun dengan kerasnya menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin pada tempat tidur. Dengan cepat, pria tampan itu menempatkan dirinya di atas tubuh Sungmin, dan mengukungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Mata mereka bertemu, jantung keduanya benar-benar berpacu begitu kencang. Dan entah apa yang merasuki Kyuhyun, pria itu dengan cepat mempersatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin, kemudian melumatnya kasar dan penuh nafsu. Sungmin berusaha memberontak, ia terus memukul dada Kyuhyun demi agar pria itu mau melepaskannya.

Namun Kyuhyun terlihat tak mau kalah, ia langsung mencengkram erat tangan Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya yang kokoh. Sungmin tak sanggup, yang akhirnya hanya bisa menangis pasrah dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Air mata mengalir semakin deras, hingga membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman nafsunya.

''Kenapa menangis? Bukankah kau bilang kau harus melayani tamumu hah? Sekarang aku tamu untukmu Lee Sungmin! Layani aku dengan sebaik mungkin!'' bentak Kyuhyun kasar.

Sungmin benar-benar mati kutu saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, sambil terus terisak dalam tangisnya.

Melihat Sungmin yang terus menangis, membuat emosi Kyuhyun seketika saja hilang, dan kini malah berubah menjadi sebuah kesakitan yang mendalam baginya.

''Sungmin-ah, maafkan aku.'' bisiknya pelan. Jemari Kyuhyun bergerak, mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Dan perlahan turun, mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Sungmin tak bergeming, ia masih menutup matanya, takut melihat Kyuhyun yang bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh Sungmin, membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Berharap dengan pelukan itu, Sungmin menjadi lebih tenang. ''Min_Lee Sungmin, maafkan aku. Kumohon, jangan seperti ini.'' suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar, membuat Sungmin sontak membuka matanya. Dapat ia rasakan ketenangan mulai hinggap di hatinya, ketika ia menyadari sebuah tangan nan kokoh tengah memeluk erat tubuhnya.

''Aku minta maaf, Sungmin...maafkan aku..'' ucap Kyuhyun yang kini menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk lehernya. Sungmin merasakannya, cairan hangat itu jatuh tepat di atas permukaan kulitnya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Sungmin bergerak, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada punggung Kyuhyun_ikut membalas pelukan itu. ''Kyuhyun-ah..''

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mendengar Sungmin memanggil namanya. Dengan enggan, ia melepas pelukannya, membuat dua pasang mata itu kembali bertemu, dan saling menatap dalam_menyelami manik masing-masing, mencoba membicarakan diskusi yang panjang lewat tatapan tersebut.

Lagi_pria itu tersenyum, ketika menatapi sosok yang amat sangat dirindukannya beberapa waktu ini. Perlahan, Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sungmin, dan melayangkan sebuah kecupan hangat di bibir merah Sungmin. ''Aku mencintaimu, Min. Aku sangat mencintaimu.''

Sungmin terdiam. Bingung_benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jika ia melakukan penolakan seperti kemarin, sanggupkah ia benar-benar melepas Kyuhyun pergi? Bohong jika ia mengatakan ia bisa tanpa Kyuhyun. Hidupnya terasa dingin dan hampa tanpa kehadiran Kyuhyun di dekatnya. Tapi jika ia mengatakan rasa yang sebenarnya...benarkah wanita seperti ia pantas untuk seorang seperti Kyuhyun?

''Kyu, aku...aku_''

''Jangan memintaku untuk pergi lagi darimu, Sungmin.'' potong Kyuhyun. ''Aku tak bisa_tak akan pernah bisa.''

Kyuhyun membelai lebut pipi Sungmin, ''Kau bilang cinta itu hanya cara terbaik untuk sebuah obsesi hah? Apa aku terlihat seperti itu di matamu? Apa aku hanya menganggapmu obsesi belaka, Lee Sungmin?''

Sungmin masih terdiam. Terus mendengarkan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut pria yang kini mengukungnya.

''Kau bilang tak ada cinta yang nyata. Lalu, cinta macam apa yang kurasakan ini, jika semua cinta tak pernah ada yang nyata?'' tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Mata obisidian coklat itu menatap Sungmin semakin dalam, seakan meminta Sungmin untuk ikut merasakan apa yang dipancarkan oleh sorot mata itu.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun membawa tangan Sungmin, menyentuh dada bidang miliknya, ''Kau merasakannya bukan? Dadaku_ani, jantungku berdetak amat cepat saat ini. Bahkan darahku terasa mendidih. Dan kau tahu? Semua ini selalu terjadi ketika...kau ada di dekatku.'' ia kemudian melayangkan sebuah kecupan manis di pipi Sungmin, ''Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin.''

Sungmin benar-benar tak bisa lagi mengontrol dirinya. Ia kembali terisak, dan menangis mendengar semua perkataan Kyuhyun. Demi apapun, sesungguhnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun rasakan. Namun, kenapa begitu sulit untuknya mengakui hal itu?

''Hiks..Kyu..Kyuhyun-ah..maafkan aku. Maafkan aku..''

''Sssh! Kenapa kau menangis lagi, Min? Apa kau masih tak percaya dengan ucapanku?''

Sungmin menggeleng, ''Bukan, aku sangat percaya dengan ucapanmu. Tapi, kenapa kau begitu percaya padaku? Kenapa kau begitu mencintaiku, padahal aku bukan wanita yang baik, Kyu.'' ucap Sungmin, ''Aku takut...hanya akan memberimu luka dan penderitaan jika kau bersama denganku.''

''Kalau begitu, aku rela terluka untukmu.''

''N-ne?''

''Aku rela terluka karenamu. Bahkan jika perlu, aku akan mengambil semua luka hatimu lalu membiarkan aku yang menanggung semuanya.'' Kyuhyun berucap mantap, ''Kau tahu? Bukankah setelah terluka, sesuatu yang indah akan datang?''

''Tapi...bagaimana jika luka yang kuberikan padamu tak kunjung sembuh? Apa kau bisa bertahan?''

''Tak ada luka yang tak sembuh, Lee Sungmin. Dibalik penderitaan, akan muncul kebahagiaan yang kekal . Tak akan ada penderitaan yang terus berlangsung selamanya. Dan aku yakin...kau adalah kebahagiaan untukku.'' Kyuhyun melempar sebuah senyuman lembut, ''Bisakah..aku mengharapkan hal itu darimu?''

''Sungguh aku merasa beruntung karena kau menaruh harapan yang besar pada wanita sepertiku, Kyu. Tapi, kau tahu bukan? Aku itu kotor. Mungkin sangat kotor dan tak pantas untuk pria sebaik dirimu.''

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, dan melayangkan kecupan hangat di dahi Sungmin, ''Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk membersihkanmu.'' kemudian ia mendaratkan lagi bibirnya pada belahan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, dan kemudian ia melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun, ikut membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Kedua insan itu mulai larut dalam kegiatan yang mereka ciptakan. Saling memagut, melumat, seakan mencoba menyalurkan rasa yang lama terpendam lewat ciuman panjang itu.

Awalnya, hanya sebuah pagutan lembut nan hangat. Namun lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman penuh hasrat, begitu menuntut_seakan meminta lebih.

Dan semua itu berakhir dengan penyatuan kedua tubuh yang sarat akan nafsu. Mereka saling bergumul, mengerang_mencari kepuasan satu sama lain. Tak ada yang tahu, berapa kali kejadian itu berlangsung. Hanya waktu, dan mungkin...mereka berdua yang tahu. Bercinta, melampiaskan hasrat, melewati malam indah nan panjang, hingga seluruh energi yang mereka miliki habis.

Kedua orang itu_Sungmin dan Kyuhyun_terlihat begitu nyenyak dalam tidur mereka. Saling berpelukan begitu erat, dengan selimut putih yang senantiasa menutupi tubuh polos keduanya. Aroma percintaan tercium begitu jelas, menandakan betapa panjangnya cerita yang terjadi semalam.

Sinar matahari mulai datang, mencoba menelusup diantara celah gorden yang tak tertutup rapat. Kelihatannya, sang mentari ingin ikut andil untuk membuat salah satu dari kedua insan yang masih terlelap itu.

Dan benar saja, salah satu diantara mereka mulai menggeliat resah. Tak lama, sepasang mata foxy hitam nan indah milik Sungmin terbuka dengan perlahan. Senyuman terkembang begitu ia merasakan lengan kokoh melingkar indah di pinggangnya. Matanya menangkap sosok yang tampan yang masih tertidur di hadapannya.

Dengan enggan, Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, dan mencuri sebuah kecupan manis dari pria itu. Hanya sekilas, karena ia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun terbangun karena ulahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun, ''Terimakasih, karena kau telah mengambil luka itu dari hatiku.'' bisiknya. ''Aku mencintaimu, Kyu.''

''Aku juga, Min. Aku lebih mencintaimu.''

Suara bass sedikit serak, terdengar membalas ucapannya. Tak lama, kedua mata Kyuhyun yang semula terpejam itu mulai terbuka. Kemudian ia melempar sebuah senyuman pada Sungmin.

''K-kyu, kau sudah bangun?''

''Hmm, dan aku bangun sebelum kau bangun.''

''Uhm..maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud mengganggumu.'' Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, mencoba menutupi semburat merah yang mulai nampak menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin, ''Aku tak keberatan. Terimakasih, sudah mencuri ciuman dariku, Lee Sungmin.'' ujarnya.

Terlihat Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, benar-benar tak berkutik ketika Kyuhyun berujar dengan mengucapkan hal itu padanya.

''Hei, jangan sembunyikan wajahmu dariku, Min! Lihat dan tatap, aku! Aku ingin melihat wajah gadisku.''

Dengan enggan, Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya_memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu, dan lagi, Kyuhyun melempar sebuah senyum manis pada Sungmin. ''Lain kali, jika kau ingin menciumku, jangan mencuri-curi seperti itu. Kau cukup mengatakannya padaku, arra?''

''Uhm..'' Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa gugupnya saat ini..

''Kenapa? Kau malu, sayang?'' tanya Kyuhyun, yang kemudian membawa Sungmin untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun, ''Kalau kau malu, sembunyikan wajah cantikmu itu di dadaku. Dan..aku rasa kau tak perlu seperti ini, setelah apa yang telah kita lewati semalam.''

''Ugh~Kyu! Berhenti membahas hal itu!'' ujar Sungmin kesal. Ah, sepertinya ia bukan kesal, itu lebih terlihat seperti menahan rasa malu yang dalam. Lihatlah! Wajah putihnya terlihat semakin memerah.

''Hahaha, arasseo. Aku tak akan membahasnya lagi.'' ucap Kyuhyun seraya membelai rambut Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya diam, menikmati sentuhan lembut pria yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

Seketika mereka terdiam, dan kembali saling menatap. Sungmin tak sadar, ketika Kyuhyun kembali mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam ciuman lembut. Bukan_bukan ciuman nafsu seperti semalam. Ini hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, yang diberikan hanya untuk menyalurkan rasa cinta yang dalam.

''Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin. Sangat.''

''Aku juga, Kyu. Aku juga mencintaimu.''

Dan pagi itu, keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali terlelap. Saling berpelukan, seakan enggan untuk lepas, meski hanya sebentar. Setelah semua luka yang terlewati, kebahagiaan itu benar-benar datang. Bukan sebuah kebahagiaan yang semu, namun...ini adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang nyata. Dan kebahagiaan itu, merupakan akhir dari cerita pendek tentang cinta ini.

_Cintamu memang seperti bunga mawar merah. Begitu indah, dan amat harum.._

_Kau selalu memintaku pergi, karena kau tak ingin aku terluka oleh duri tajammu._

_Namun, aku tak akan pernah pergi darimu. Biarlah, aku teluka olehmu, karena dengan luka itu aku bisa bersamamu. Setelah luka itu hilang, aku yakin...kebahagiaan akan datang dengan semdirinya. Dan kelak di masa depan, aku yang akan menjadi durimu. Karena aku...akan melindungi mawar merahku sampai kapanpun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**Hai, semuanya  
Ada yg merindukan aku? hihihixD  
Makasih banyak untuk temen2 yg rEview di chap kemarin, dan aku ga nyangka ternyata ceitaku ada yg mau baca juga  
Hihihi, makasih banyak #Bow**

**Oh, ya.. meski ini ff rated M, tapi maaf aku ga bisa menyuguhkan NC nya .. maaf juga kalo pada ga suka sama endingnya..  
Jujur aja, aku bukan org yg jago bikin NC, dan ini masih dalam proses aku belajar cara membuat ff ehem...yadong O_0**

**Ini balesan untuk Review di chap kemarin :**

**Cul Ah :Whoa.. eonni! aku ga nyangka dirimu bakal Review di ff ku .. seneng bgt di riview sama dikau eonni ^^  
Aku penggemar ff mu lho, apalagi yg Loving Manager.. suka bgt aku sama ff yg satu itu, hihihi xD  
Ne, makasih atas pujiannya.. aku tau ff ini masih jauh bgt dari kt sempurna, karena aku masih bener2 pemula dan amatiran di ff bergenre seperti ini  
sekali lg makasih atas Review nya eooni **

**sunnyunysunghyun : hehehe, makasih atas pujiannya.. bener2 membangkitkan semangat lo!  
Maaf, kelamaan update, kemarin sempet lupa password, jadi ga bisa update kilat  
sekali lagi makasih atas Review nya ^^**

**mitatitu : hihii, sbegitu miris kah? udh dilanjut ini..  
makasih atas review nya**

**abilhikmah : Iya, ing juga cinta ko sama Kyu  
makasih udh riview**

**amelia jillbely : Hahaha, sampai bungkam seperti itu baca ff ku? Aigoo~ tenang chingu.. ini hanya cerita ^^  
sudah dilanjut, dan makasih atas review nya**

**miss key : sudah dilanjut ini.. iya 2shoot jadi konflik nya ga akan meluber ^^  
makasih atas review nya**

**chabluebilubilu : hihihi, PSK? perasaan it kedengeran kasar bgt ya?  
Tpi gpp deh, aku udh bikin Min berhenti jadi PSK di sini  
Makasih udh Review ya  
**

**nupi : Hahaha, iya.. bnyk typo ya? aku tahu itu, makasih atas sarannya.. kau bakal coba perbaiki di ff ku yg lain  
Makasihjuga ats pujiannya.. hah? kurang hot? yah~ gimana dong..aku ga jago tuh bikin suasana jadi hot! ini juga lg beljr bikin ff yg hot, hihihi xD  
makasih atas review nya ya ^^**

**Q Kyumin : sudah dilanjut..  
makasih sudah review ^^**

**coffeewie137 : iya, kira2 seperti itulah jln ceritanya  
karena itu aku kasih judul Rose ^^  
Makasih atas reviewnya **

**CNH : sudah!  
Maksih udh review ^^**

**d'CrOw Nikkki : makasih atas pujiannya .. bener2 memberikan semangat tersendiri buatku ^^  
sudah dilanjut, makasih atas review nya**

**sneezesMING : iya, kasihan ya :( hihihixD  
di sini kyu sudah meyakinkan Min ko, tenang aja  
Maaf, ga NC untuk ff ini..  
mungkin di ff2 sselanjutnya :)  
makasih udh review **

**ming0101 : hahaha, iya kah? di sini watak Ming memang seperti itu  
bener katamu, namanya juga cerita ^^  
ini udh lanjut.. makasih udh review ya **

**Liaa kyuminelf : iya ya? anugerah bgt ada yg suka dgn org seperti Sungmin #ditabok sampe mati  
makasih udh riview ya ^^**

**Uky : aw oh... seneng bgt direview olehmu,chingu ^^  
maaf, blm bisa ngasih NC.. aku blm mahir membuatnya  
entar aku coba buat di ff yg lain deh  
makasih udh review **

**CNH : eh? ini orgnya sama kaya yg di atas ya? hihhixD  
iya, iya  
ini sudah dilanjut... maaf bikin lama menunggu  
makasih udh review, sampai 2 kali begini ^^**

**Makasih bnyk buat temen2 semua, review kalian bener2 berarti bagi aku**

**Siders? apakah ada di sini? okey, makasih juga untuk siders karena udh mau repot2 membca ff abal ini**

**sekali lg maaf kalo endingnya mengecewakan dan tanpa nc sedikitpun, hihihi xD**

**SIGN**

**MAN SUNGHYO**


End file.
